


Everyone Loves a Laugh

by ruvy91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruvy91/pseuds/ruvy91





	Everyone Loves a Laugh

Dean was feeling impish that day. He had already put pink hair dye in Sam’s shampoo and was waiting for that to happen, but it didn’t seem to be enough. He wanted to see a prank play out now and Sam takes too long with his morning routine.

As he lifted his mug of coffee to his lips he caught sight of the coconut cream pie Sam had brought home with the day before. Dean enjoyed all things pie but he didn’t dig into coconut cream with the same gusto he did Cherry or Pecan.

His smile grew as he heard someone walking down the hall to the kitchen and he set down his coffee, grabbed the pie getting into position next to the door.

Cas was barely in the door when his vision was blurred with whipped topping and coconut filling. There was a metallic clatter of the pie pan hitting the floor and the room filled with the sounds of Dean’s laughter.

“Dean I do not understand what is so amusing about obscuring my vision and getting me unnecessarily dirty with food” Cas said as he wiped enough of the pie off of his face for him to see. Thankfully he had closed his eyes shortly before the dessert had impacted with his face.

“It’s an old comedy bit, all the greats have done it, from Chaplin to Bugs Bunny” Dean explained as he tried to get his laughter under control. Seeing Dean’s smile Cas’ expression softened from great to mild annoyance.

“Excuse me while I go clean this off” Cas said with a small smile to Dean’s infectious one. He turned and Dean grabbed his hand stopping him.

“I can help with that” Dean said, then leaned forward and licked Cas’ cheek. Cas scrunched his face but then Dean licked his neck and started sucking a large glob of filling off of his skin.

Cas leaned against the door jam and gripped Dean’s hips as the brunette continued to suck and lick at his neck. Cas closed his eyes and tilted his head back giving Dean unrestricted access to his neck.

Cas whined a little at the lose of Dean’s lips against his neck until he felt Dean lick his lips then kiss him. Cas parted his lips and could taste the coconut and whipped cream as Dean’s tongue slid against his own.

When they parted Cas opened his eyes to be met with deep green eyes staring at him, a hint of vulnerability just under the surface.

Dean’s mouth opened to say something when they both heard Sam roaring “DEAN!” from the bathroom and a huge smile split across Dean’s expression as he descended into a fit of laughter.

Cas joined him as soon as Sam came down the hall holding a towel around his waist, furious with a head full of bright pink hair.


End file.
